Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power system, and in particular relates to a dockable device and a power method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In order to meet market demands, tablet computers and notebook computers not only have to be compact in size, but the portability also becomes an important concern in designing of tablet computers and notebook computers. As a result, detachable laptops or notebooks now become available on the market. The detachable laptops include two parts, that is, a tablet computer and a docking station. The tablet computer and docking station both have an independent battery. It has become a design consideration that what kind of battery charging behavior is convenient and friendly to end users. In some implementations, in the discharging mode, power will be provided to the system from a battery of the docking station until fully discharged, then a battery of the tablet computer will next supply power to the system. However, in an event of connecting or disconnecting the table computer from the docking station in an operation mode, this type of discharging behavior will result in a sudden power loss in the tablet computer.